


The Mueller-Adams Family - Episode Two

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [2]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Embedded Images, Family, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Romance, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: This is an ongoing gay/bisexual male romance series. Themes: Gay/Bisexual Male Romance, Polyamory, Family Life -Slice of Life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Colin:** It’s so fucking hot out here.You think the visitor’s center has A/C?

**Hira:** Maybe. They might have creepy taxidermy too!

**Colin:** Oooh, yeah!

**Peter:** Can we still hike though? After?

**Hira:** Yeah, we’ll just cool down a bit and then we can go back to laughing at Colin’s suffering.

**Colin laughed:** You’ve been whining plenty.

**Hira:** I just didn’t want you to feel alone is all.

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Colin:** Pete! A bear!

**Peter:** Oh c’mon! We’re in the visitor’s cent—oh.

**Colin laughed:** Oh my god, you’re even  _blushing_. You should go ask him if he wants to check your tent strength… in case of a bear attack. You can act it out.

**Hira:** It’s a  _mauling_ , Colin. If we’re going to help set this up, we have to speak park ranger language.

**Peter:** Shhh, c’mon.

**Simon:** Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you guys come in. Oh- oh geeze, and here I am dropping everything. Anything you wanted to look at? 

**Colin:** Well, my cousin here—

**Peter squeaked:** No, just cooling down really.

**Simon:** You look pretty hot, yeah. I mean warm… sweaty. Like you look shiny.  **He coughed.**  The humidity is pretty intense today.

**Peter:** Yeah… it really is.

**Simon:** Well, if you guys need anything, my name is Simon. I’m around here today, Ranger Hilary will be here tomorrow.

**Peter:** Okay, thank you. Nice to meet you.

**Hira elbowed Peter.**

**Peter:** Oh, sorry.

**Hira:** _(under her breath) Oh for the love-a…_ Yeah, it was nice meeting you! I’m Hira, this is my friend  **Peter** … and this is Colin. We’re here all week, hope to see you around! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter:** Uh… so, hiking?

 **Colin:** You want me to go back in and ask Ranger Simon the best routes? I bet he has the most scenic hikes in the southerly directions planned out for you already.

**Peter:** Oh c’mon, he was just being friendly.

 **Hira laughed:** In that hot, warm, sweaty, and shiny sort of way, yes.

 **Colin:** The best ways to be _friendly_ , in my personal opinion.

 **Peter laughed:** Okay,  _maybe_ … 

**Colin:** Okay, he didn’t  **say** _I want to fuck you_ , but like… everything else did. Seriously, Pete.

 **Hira:** Yeah. Agreed… and while Colin and I agree on things we really shouldn’t, in THIS case, it’s appropriate agreeing. 

**Peter:** But he’s a  _park ranger_. We’re like… forever away in the middle of nowhere—

 **Colin:** You have a phone and a car.

 **Peter:** And, like, Sebastian and I  _just_  broke up.

 **Hira:** Hey, like… that’s legit… but maybe he’s willing to just see how it goes anyway. And you don’t have to! But if you’re interested but just not this second wanting to go exclusive or whatever, tell him that, Petey. It could be good, but you don’t know until you tell him, right? And fuck, he might be like ACTUALLLLLLLY and ruin it immediately and then we’ll all be like, sorry buddy, hard break, sometimes the core is rotten, but that’s kinda easy really.

**Colin:** Yes. That. Ditto.

 **Hira:** Well stated!

 **Colin:** I know!

 **Peter:** Okay, well… we’re here all week, if I see him again, I’ll talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**~The Next Day~**

* * *

 

**Simon:** H-hey. Nice waterfall, huh? It’s even prettier at night. You’re wearing the same outfit.

**Peter:** Oh! Uh, yes. You scared me. Yeah, it’s great. I was listening to it; I like the sound. I haven’t seen it at night yet, we’re camped on the other side of the park… um, where the campground is… which makes sense…

**Simon:** You could. I mean, it’s supposed to be clear tonight, and it’s a full moon. It really reflects the moonlight beautifully.

**Peter leaned into him:** Are you going to be here?

**Simon:** Um… I-uh I- could be. I mean, I don’t know, I wasn’t… I’m not having an event or anything. Like a public one. Or a private one. I mean…

**Peter:** How about we have a private one then? Unless you’ll be working, of course.

**Simon blushed:** We could do that. 10? It’ll be nice and dark then.

**Peter:** Okay, sounds good. I’ll meet you here?

**Simon:** Yeah, right here. I mean, you don’t have be standing in that exact spot, but… nearby.

**Peter giggled:** Good. I’ll be here.

**Simon:** Okay. Uh, me too! I, uh, I should go back to work now though. I’ll just… do that. See you later?

**Peter:** Yes, 10!

**Simon tripped:** Shit, that’s a root. I knew it was there.

**Peter giggled:** See ya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Simon:** Hil, does this look okay? Or am I overdoing the rugged outdoorsman look?

 **Hilary laughed:** You always dress like that… and you’re a park ranger. You’re setting the right expectations. It’s just one of your newer flannels, right?

**Simon laughed:** Yeah. I happened to have it in the car. Not that I’m not dropping you off at home anyway. We just had to carpool  _today_.

 **Hilary:** What are you going to spend the next 5 hours doing? Panicking?

**Simon:** Yeah, probably. I’d go for a hike, but what if I run into him again? It’d just look weird.

 **Hilary laughed:** Like you work at the park he’s camping at? Yeah, pretty weird. How about I change and we get dinner at that diner we keep driving by on the way home and saying we should try? That’ll kill some time.

**Simon:** Good idea, I’m starving. I could shower too. Showering might be a good idea.

 **Hilary:** A cold one at this rate.

**Simon laughed:** Like you’ve never gotten flustered over a guy before.

 **Hilary:** Not like you do! But fine. I will admit it has happened. Occasionally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Peter went in for a hug:** Hey!

 **Simon:** Hey, you look gr… How are you?

**Peter giggled:** I’m good. Wearing a different outfit this time. It’s a bit chilly tonight. Weird since it’s been so hot out.

 **Simon:** Yeah, happens a lot here with the mountains, they really affect the climate, the air is forced up and over the landscape, which… Sorry.

**Peter:** No need to be sorry. I was listening. I’m admittedly not much of a scientist, but I listen.

 **Simon laughed:** I probably sound like the waterfall.

**Peter:** Well, I like the sound of the waterfall… So, you’re a park ranger. Did you get into it for the science?

 **Simon blushed:** Kind of. I find the science interesting but I more got into it to protect the natural spaces we have left. Also the very altruistic reason of I just like to hang out in the woods. I get to do that a lot. I mean, I have to  _do_  things, of course, but things I like doing… for the most part. Not so fond of constantly telling people to stay off the rocks.

 **Peter laughed:** The really sharp, wet ones over there?

**Simon:** Yup, those ones exactly.

 **Peter:** Well, don’t worry. I’ll stay off the rocks. I can’t promise you won’t have to yell at Colin though.

 **Simon laughed:** The purple haired person you were with? Already did.

 **Peter giggled:** Yeah, him. He’s my cousin. We’re all out camping before we have to go back to classes. I’m almost done; it’s my last semester. Well, hopefully. It should be. If I don’t fuck up.

**Simon:** What’s your degree in? Or, I mean, the degree you  _will_  be getting?

 **Peter:** I do have a degree already in the same thing! Music. I’m finishing my master’s. I originally wasn’t planning to get a master’s but my mom insisted. I’m waiting for the doctorate insistence to start. It’s fine though, I’ve enjoyed it. I only regret it sometimes when I’ve had about an hour of sleep and have a performance I have to get perfect or a composition I have to finish. Which is all the time.

**Simon laughed:** I remember that from my own. Can’t say I miss it now that I’m done. What do you play?

 **Peter:** Violin is my focus; it’s what I’m best at. I also play the piano and sing pretty well. I can play a lot of others. Poorly. Don’t get me near a tuba.

 **Simon:** That sounds like there’s a tuba story.

**Peter laughed:** Not really, I’m just terrible at it. Oh wow, it’s gotten really late. You probably work tomorrow?

 **Simon:** I do. I should probably get home and sleep.

 **Peter:** I’d love to see you again. I could give you my number.

**Simon:** Really? Yeah! I mean, I’d love that.

 **Peter:** I could give you a goodbye kiss too… If you want.

**Simon blushed:** I, uh.. I.. Yes.


End file.
